Siren's Song
by SosoChoo
Summary: After the majority of the class failing their last potions assignment, Professor Snape assigns partners for a more difficult project. Poor clever girl Hermione Granger is paired with the arrogant Draco Malfoy! Will the pair get along for once? Or will their morals get the better of them? DracoxHermione


**Siren's Song**

by SosoChoo

Summary: After the majority of the class failing their last potions assignment, Professor Snape assigns partners for a more difficult project. Poor clever girl Hermione Granger is paired with the arrogant Draco Malfoy! Will the pair get along for once? Or will their morals get the better of them?

Pairings: DracoxHermione

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

Notes: Storyline from the books does not feature in this story, just the characters and the setting.

**Chapter One: The Assignment**

* * *

"Silence!" Professor Snape strode across the classroom floor to face the Year 5 students who all obeyed his command like lapdogs. "Now, after your miserable attempts to create a potion to repel a werewolf I have decided to set you a new assignment."

The class groaned with discontent, all except Hermione Granger, who was excited at the thought of a new assignment. Knowledge was power to her.

A discerning glare from Professor Snape cut off the groans in a heartbeat, allowing him to continue: "Though you won't be able to partner off with your friends, since that didn't really aid your grade," His glare fell on the friend duo of Harry Potter and Ron Weasley, who just looked away with intimidation, "The pairs will be on this parchment that will be available to view at the end of the lesson, after I go through the requirements of the assignment with you."

"If he sends out one more assignment this term I'm gonna hide bogey-flavoured Bertie Botts in his meals." Ron growled, playing with his quill.

"Well if you had passed the last assignment then we wouldn't be doing this one," Hermione stated in a whisper, not keeping her eyes off the demonstrations Professor Snape was showing at the front of the classroom.

"Let's just get this down and you can complain later, Ron." Harry ran his left hand through his hair as his right began jotting down notes from the demonstration. It was Ron's fault that they flunked the last assignment – he was too busy learning how to pull a good prank from his twin brothers, Fred and George, to put any effort in.

"So, to make the Siren's Song you'll use these ingredients, but use them wrongly and you'll make a cry as horrifying as a banshee's. You will be marked on measurements, brewing skills, method writing and the finished potion."

Hermione was joyfully scribbling her notes down when she felt something hit the back of her head. She turned in shock only to find a sniggering Draco Malfoy and his two cronies Crabbe and Goyle, the latter holding a ball of parchment in his hand. Crabbe could be seen enchanting a paper aeroplane and aiming it at Hermione, though seconds before it hit her it quickly changed its course and flew straight into Crabbe's face, hitting him on the bridge of his nose.

"Am I teaching a bunch of snot-nosed children or snot-nosed teenagers?" Snape put away his wand and turned back to his potion. Draco hit Crabbe's arm angrily, sending him an exasperating, yet questioning look as if to say 'Why were you stupid enough to get caught?'.

The class was soon dismissed and everyone was reminded to check the pairings for the assignment. The students all crowded around the desk for a peek at the parchment; some cheers of delight were heard and some groans of gloom rippled through the room, one of those groans came from Hermione Granger.

* * *

"Where will I find a lizard's tongue?" Harry, Ron and Hermione were sat in the Great Hall having some lunch as they went through their assignment for Potions class.

"Honestly, Ron!" Hermione tutted at her ginger friend, "Hogsmeade has all of the ingredients we need." She didn't sound happy – in fact, she hadn't said much since the group left their Potions class.

"Are you okay, Hermione?" Harry asked, feeling concerned for his usually talkative companion.

"Yes, I'm fine." Hermione lied, for she was not okay. She had perhaps gotten the worst partner she could ever have for this assignment. She knew that Harry was partnered with Dean Thomas and Ron was with Neville Longbottom – they had it easy. They would get along with their partners. But Hermione had to get her bully for a partner. "I got paired with Malfoy for this assignment." She sighed with defeat.

"Lucky buggar," Ron murmured, "He'll get an easy A out of you!"

"No he won't!" Hermione stated, frustration lacing her voice, "He's got to do as much of the work as I will."

"But that means you'll have to try and cooperate with each other." Harry said, taking a bite out his lunch.

"Well we'll have to try – didn't you hear Snape? There needs to be proof that both partners have contributed to the assignment and if we don't get a B grade or higher then we lose 100 house points and lose 30% of our end-of-year grade."

"You're joking!" Ron's face dropped in horror, "Right, that does it – Neville?!" He shouted down the Gryffindor table at his classmate and fellow Gryffindor Neville, "You're free for the rest of the day aren't ya?"

"Yeah." Neville answered, "Me and Seamus are gonna head into Hogsmeade."

"Let me come with you! We can get the ingredients for this assignment."

"Sure." Neville agreed as he got up from the bench, "Meet me in the foyer in 5 minutes."

"No problem!" Ron waved at his friend as he walked out of the Great Hall. Ron turned to face Hermione who was talking to Harry about the assignment. "Good luck trying to get Malfoy to go into Diagon Alley with you." He rose from the bench, "Well, see you guys at dinner time."

Harry and Hermione watched as Ron left the Great Hall, and Malfoy walked in with Crabbe and Goyle by his side, like flies hovering over a pile of dung. Draco sent an intimidating smirk Hermione's way, and she turned away unwillingly.

"Just ignore him." Harry assured her with a smile as the three Slytherins approached them.

"Well, Granger, looks like we'll have to spend some time with each other to get this project done." He looked down at the dark blonde teen distastefully.

"Indeed." She didn't make eye contact with the platinum-blond Slytherin, though she did send a few glances towards Harry who was glaring at Draco.

"Well, I don't want to fail this assignment; my father won't be pleased."

"Don't expect me to do all the work." Hermione calmly stated, putting her notes into her bag.

"Don't be a fool, Granger! I heard Snape say we both have to put the effort in." He walked to the other side of her and leaned in to her ear, "Meet me in the library after dinner, as long as we don't get seen together this assignment won't tarnish my reputation."

Hermione shuddered as his whisper tickled her neck, sending a wave of chills along her skin. Her gaze flickered from the table to his stride and back to the table as he walked to the Slytherin table.

"Are you okay, Hermione?" Harry asked her after taking a sip of water from his goblet.

"I'm fine." Hermione nodded before gathering the rest of her belongings and sliding them into her bag. "I've gotta head to my next class. Catch ya later, Harry!"

* * *

The Great Hall was filled with all the students and teachers who were eating their Hallowe'en themed dinner. It was the 26th October, so the week's meals would all be Hallowe'en based – a different treat each day. Monday was Newt's Eyes and bloodworms (Spaghetti and meatballs) and a Peppery Pumpkin soup. Dessert ranged from bat-shaped chocolates to severed iced-fingers.

Hermione had told Harry and Ron that Draco wanted to meet with her in the library to begin their assignment, and Ron was amazed that she was actually going to meet him there.

"Are you mental? You're actually going to meet him then?"

"It's only for this assignment." She said defensively. "Besides, I'm glad that he wants to take this seriously. I know I won't be failing the assignment."

"Well I won't be failing either!" Ron protested, "Neville and I have all our ingredients! That's more than you can say."

"It's not a competition, Ron." Harry eased the red-head who was getting too worked up. "Come and find us when you've finished, Hermione."

"Will do." Hermione smiled back at her level-headed friend and continued to eat her soup.

"What are we gonna do after this, Harry?" Ron leaned over the table to grab 3 iced fingers.

"I'm gonna begin my assignment with Dean." Harry replied, taking the last bite out of his food, "I really don't want to fail this time."

"You do realise that we have till mid-December to complete this don't you?" Ron looked bewilderingly at his two friends. "That's over a month away!"

"But if you listened in class you need to mature the black seaweed in saltwater for 21 days, and Snape wants proof that we've done that." Hermione took a sip of her drink, looking across at Ron who just scowled at her clever reply.

"Well if it takes that long then why haven't you got all of your ingredients yet?" Ron smirked cockily.

"I've got a free period tomorrow morning," She answered, "I'm gonna head into Hogsmeade then."

"You gonna see if Malfoy will go with you?" Ron teased, receiving a glare from the female.

"I'd rather he didn't. But I may have to." Hermione rose from her seat, "Well, I'm gonna head to the library, I'll meet you guys in the common room later." She walked away from the table and out of the Great Hall, her heart pounding and stomach churning with nerves.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Criticism is always welcome. Thank you!**

**x**


End file.
